Hime Uta 3 Translation
This is a translation of the third character song album, Hime Uta 3, featuring Minna, Trude, Erica and Ursula. The translation pertains to the dialogue, not the songs. For the Kanji transcript, please visit Hime Uta 3 Japanese Transcript Track 01 Minna: Hmm... This is troublesome... Trude: Something wrong, Minna? Erica: Is headquarters asking too much of you again? Minna: Oh, Trude and Erica. What are you doing here? Trude: We were just passing by, and thought you looked troubled... Erica: Yeah! Minna: Oh, thank you for caring. Well, yes. As a matter of fact, they are asking for too much again... Trude: They want us, the 501st, to fight the counteroffensive on the continent by our own? Erica: They've made a drastic decrease in our budget? Trude: They want to disband us? Minna: No, no. Nothing like that. They... actually want to make a movie about us. Trude: Movie? Erica: And you're the one in charge of making it? Minna: Of course not! You know how there was a group of people here from Fuso not a long while ago who were making a propaganda film, right? Trude: Ah, yeah. The one where Miyafuji was going to have the leading role? Erica: Nyahaha! But Miyafuji was so nervous I think everything they filmed were outtakes. Trude: And the Neuroi attacked us in the middle of shooting it, so it can't have turned out very good... I'm a little worried. Erica: But didn't you ask the staff to send you a copy of the film to you? Trude: Y-you fool! That was to... ensure that none of our secrets accidentally was caught on the film! Erica: Really~? I wonder... Minna: Yes, yes. Anyway, the Ministry of Propaganda back home heard rumors about the film, so now they think we should make one on our own with a Karlslander in the leading role. Flight Lieutenant Ruspoli will come here to shoot some flight scenes. Trude: Oh, the famous Flight Lieutenant Ruspoli, the president of the Romagnan Air Force's film club? Erica: The one who specializes in angles showing butts, right? Trude: That's inevitable when you fly behind someone else! Erica: Yeah, but it's possible to fly beside someone too, right? Trude: No, I read in a newspaper that ”It has to be from that angle to create a shot with real impact”. Minna: I see! That's how a true soldier thinks! Erica: Really? Minna: Yes, I think it's important to report what is going on on the front to our homeland and to Liberion. We must tell everyone what is going on here in Europe, and unite the world in our efforts. Erica: So, what kind of movie are they making? Trude: Well, it's going to be about us, so surely it will show our exemplary, orderly everyday life, our strict and stoic way of living... Erica: ...Our love for little sisters... Trude: Right, right! How we take good care of our beloved little sisters... wait! What are you making me say? Erica: You're the one who said it. Minna: U-umm... Trude: If you're going to be like that, I'll make you clean your room when you have time off, wake you up in time in the mornings and have you undergo training like a normal recruit! Erica: What! I don't want to! Trude: Erica, all you ever do is sleep. Are you sure your skills haven't grown dull? Erica: Come on! As long as I do what I'm here to do, it's fine, isn't it? Minna: Are you two even listening to what I'm saying? Trude: Oh! Sorry! Erica: Sorry! I forgot! Minna: Really... You two get along a little too well sometimes... Trude: So, what about the script and such? Minna: They haven't sent us it yet, but we have received a list of the songs. Erica: Let me see, let me see! Trude: Oh. Erica, do you want to try to sing this? Erica: Let me see? * starts humming* Track 03 Trude: Erica... I can't believe I would hear the words ”clean and orderly”* ever coming out of your mouth... (*Parts of the lyrics sung in Track 2) Erica: So? It's not like I'm the one keeping things clean and orderly... Minna: Really... Trude: Anyway, what kind of movie would you like to make, Minna? Minna: Let me think... What about something like this? Minna: People from the now Neuroi-controlled Gallia were gathering in Casablanca in Africa, in order to continue to Liberion where they were going to seek refuge... Erica: I think I've seen a movie like that somewhere... Minna: Here also lies a cafe, ”Liberion”... Which is managed by former witches, who still suffer from the wars they fought in their past. Erica: I'm sure I've seen this somewhere... Trude: Although there are as many shops in this world as there are stars, she stepped into mine... Minna: Where were you last night? Trude: 'That's so long ago, I don't remember. Minna: Will I see you tonight? Trude: I never make plans that far ahead. Erica: You'd have to have a screw loose to say something like that! Minna: I love you so much! And... I really hate this war. Why is the world so strange?It feels as if anything can happen... Trude: You're quite right... A toast to your beautiful eyes! Erica: What's that supposed to mean? ”A toast to your eyes”? Minna: What will happen to us!? Trude: We'll be fine. We will always have our memories of Berlin...! Erica: But hey. Don't you think these lines are a little creepy? Minna: You think so? Erica: Anyway, Minna! Sing a song for us! Minna: ”As Time Goes By”? Trude: No, I think you should sing something else. Minna: Then I'll take one from the ones that we just got... Erica: Oh.? You had already practiced them? Minna: Ehehe... Track 05 Trude: Hmm... Minna really is great at singing. Erica: It's nice to hear songs you've heard a lot before, but it's also nice to hear new songs sometimes! Everyone in the 501st should release a record together! Minna: I think that would be a little difficult... Trude: What about a radio show then? You know, to cheer up the witches and soldiers on the other fronts, and also for the sake of all civilians who are living under the Neuroi threat? Minna: But that's why we're making this film. Erica: Oh, right. But I haven't met my sister Ursula for quite some time, so it would be nice to be on the radio or something because I would like to tell her how we're doing over here. Trude: Aren't you sending her letters? Erica: I did, but it just came back. Must be tough over in Suomus... Minna: From what I've heard, it's pretty calm over there at the moment... Erica: I've just gotten a book sent to me from over there once. I haven't gotten anything else since... Trude: It could be censored... Erica: Why!? Who would do something like... oh. Minna: Yes, I can think of one person... Trude: Yeah, I wouldn't put it behind that Limey Air Chief Marshal... Erica: I can't believe someone would steal a poor little girls letter and read it like that! Trude: Unforgivable! Ursula: What are you doing, Erica? Erica: U!? U... U... Minna: Witch? Trude: Wing? Ursula: Unter den Linden? Erica: Ursula!? Trude: Ursula? What!? Your little sister!? Erica: What are you doing here!? Minna: She's here to deliver a new weapon. Ursula: I'm involved in developing a new weapon back in our homeland. I took the opportunity to drop by here while delivering it. Erica: I've been really worried about you! I was concerned a little bookworm like you might not be able to fight in a war like this. I've been really, really worried! Ursula: E-Erica... Erica: I know how cold it is in Suomus, so I was afraid you might have a hard time over there since I know you're the type who likes to sit in front of a warm fire and read books... And I was afraid you might not be treated well by the other people in your unit, and such! Trude: Yes, yes! This is how a true older sister should act! Ursula: I had no idea that's how you saw it... Minna: This is a wonderful example of love between sisters! Erica: Now that you're here, I'm sure my room will become tidy! Ursula: I knew it... Minna: What? That's what you have to say...? Ursula: Anyway, can you let us hear you sing please, Flight Lieutenant Barkhorn? Trude: What makes you ask that all of a sudden? Ursula: Well, I heard Wing Commander Minna and Erica sing when I was hiding before, so now you're the only one left. Minna: O-oh... You heard us? Ursula: Yes. And they've asked for my opinion on who I think should sing the movie's theme song, so... Erica: I thought you were here to deliver a weapon? Ursula: That is part of my mission. But making this movie is another thing I've been ordered to do. Trude: If that's the case, I guess I'll just have to do it. Well then... *Applause* Trude: You're making me blush... Track 07 *Applause* Minna: Well done! Erica: Great, Trude! Trude: Y-you really think so? Minna: Yes, you were really great! Ursula: I think everyone can handle the singing parts, then... Erica: Trude often sings to her little sister after all! Trude: Hey Erica! That's... Minna: But that's great! Nothing to be ashamed of. Ursula: Well then, I have to go. Erica: Eh? You're going already? Minna: Why not stay here for a few days...? Trude: Yes! I thought I'll introduce you to Chris and Miyafuji... Ursula: No I'm sorry, but I have my orders. Minna: Well... I guess there's nothing we can do about it, then. Erica: I promise I'll go to see you next time. Wait, where are you stationed now? Ursula: Erica, you've forgotten already? I work for the Ministry of Science now. Erica: Oh, right... It'll be difficult for me to go see you then... Ursula: It's alright. I'll come here again. Trude: I see. I'll let you meet Chris and the others then. Ursula: Oh yes. I forgot, there's another song. Erica: Eh? There is? Ursula: It's a chorus version of the proposed theme song. Trude: Let me see? Minna: Oh, I think we can do this! Track 09 Erica: Ursula already left... Minna: Yes, but it was fun to have her here. Trude: Indeed. I hope the movie will turn out fine. Erica: Oh? What's this? Trude: Hm? A memo? Erica: Ursula's name is on it. Minna: Will you let me take a look at it? Erica: Here you go. Minna: Thanks. Let's see... ”Proposal for the plot of the propaganda movie involving the 501st Joint Fighter Wing.” Trude: What does it say more than that? Minna: Hmm? It's... blank? Erica: What is she doing... Trude: In other words, she has no ideas about the movie's plot? Minna: That's what it looks like... Erica: Aww! Trude: Well, perhaps she just used the movie as a pretext to come here and see us. Erica: You think? Minna: I'm sure that's it! Erica: Oh? There's another song here. Trude: Really? What's it called? Erica: Hmm... ”Win! Witches!*” (*Based on the song Fleiger sind Sieger/Flyers are Victors) Minna: Oh, isn't that the theme song for another movie? Trude: Oh yes... I think I saw it in an old cinema in my hometown.. Erica: That D-something* movie, right? (*D III 88) Minna: Yes, exactly! Trude: Yeah, that song was catchy, I remember it well. Erica: How did it go again? Minna: Something like... *hums * Erica: Oh yes! That's right! I remember it now! Umm... Yoshika's are small like beans, Shirley's are too big like pumpkins, Lynne is an ace in some sense, nice color, nice tone, Barkhorn! Lucchini won't grow bigger even if she sleeps, Minna and the Squadron Leader is hm-hm-hm-hmm-hmm, the seniority system puts you in place! The only thing on Perrine that's big is her ego, white soft skin, impregnable, Eila is Sanya's General Winter! Trude: That's not right at all! Erica: It's not? Minna: It actually goes like this... Track 11 Trude: Yeah, things like this really cheers you up! Erica: They do, don't they? Minna: I still prefer love romance over this kind of songs about fighting. Trude: Didn't we just do that? Erica: Ah! I want to try this time! Minna: Okay. Let's see... Hmm... Minna: Wait! I've always loved you! I was such a fool... and didn't realize you loved me back! Please believe me! You do love me, don't you? Erica: I believe you. But... what about Ashley? Minna: I didn't... really love him. Trude: W-what? Minna: The only thing I'm sure of now is that I love you. Erica: I really need some rest... I need a bed. Trude: I don't think I remember that line... Erica: *Yawn* It's really horrible to not get some sleep. Minna: If you go, where shall I go, what shall I do!? Trude: Just do as you please and you will be fine. Erica: *Yawn* We will go with the wind... Minna: Don't go! I can't believe this! How do I make everyone come back!? I can't think about that right now! If I do, I'll go crazy! Yes, I'll think about that tomorrow. Karlsland. Yes, I'll return home! I'll think of a way to bring them back when I've come home. Because... Tomorrow is another day! Minna: O-oh? How come I'm all alone? Hello? Trude? Erica? Hello!? Trude! Erica! Category:Transcript/Translation